


[version: dorks]

by anenko



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Kyohei could admit that Ranmaru knew what he was talking about when it came to women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: The Wallflower - Sunako/Kyohei. "Blindfolds were the only way she could bear his beauty that close." at springkink.
> 
> Note: Canon-style glorification of violence (serial killers) in chapter two.

Ranmaru was a smarmy prick, but even Kyohei could admit that Ranmaru knew what he was talking about when it came to women.

After the third time a very promising encounter had ended with Kyohei covered in blood, and Sunako twitching and groaning in the darkest corner she could find, Kyohei had realized that something needed to be done. He wasn't about to break up with Sunako--after the time and effort he'd put into winning over the crazy bitch, that wasn't an option. . . even if Noi _and_ the Landlady hadn't been waiting in the wings, ready to castrate him should he break Sunako's heart.

Now that he finally had a girlfriend, Kyohei's previously dormant sex drive was awake and raring to go. The thought of every kiss with Sunako ending in a bloodbath wasn't appealing. If the guys made one more joke about _deflowering the lovely Sunako-chan,_ Kyohei would be more than happy to take out his aggravation on his fellow roommates--with his _fists_.

Fuck, he was frustrated. And horny.

Which is when Ranmaru swept in, all sleezy smiles and knowing smirks. "There's nothing more pathetic than a virgin," he sighed, "_Kyohei._"

Kyohei glowered at him.

"Since you're such a good friend, I'll share the fruits of my experience: if Sunako can't bear your brilliant beauty, simply remove your looks from the equation." Ranmaru drew a scrap of material from his pocket, and dangled it in front of Kyohei's eyes.

"You want me to blindfold her?"

"Necessity is the mother of invention," Ranmaru said. "Or kink, as the case may be."

Sunako would break both his arms before letting Kyohei blindfold her. Probably. Maybe? Well, fuck, it was worth the risk. Kyohei grabbed the blindfold from Ranmaru.

"Do try to be gentle with our precious Sunako-chan," Ranmaru called after Kyohei.

"What was that about?" Takenaga asked, staggering a bit as Kyohei rushed past him and out of the room.

"Kyohei and Sunako-chan aren't fighting again, are they?" Yuki asked worriedly.

Ranmaru wiped a theatrical tear from his eye. "Kyohei is about to make a woman of Sunako-chan!" he said. "With my guidance, he can't fail!"

Yuki blanched. "I'll go get the first aid kit."


	2. [version: going to die a virgin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Real life doesn't work that way!"

"Look," Kyohei said, voice strained, "we can stop if you want."

The blinfold _was_ helping. Sunako hadn't collapsed from blood loss or tried to escape, and punching the Creature of the Light really _had_ been an accident--not that Kyohei seemed to appreciate the fact that she hadn't been trying to break his nose. His breath was ragged and wet. He was probably pouting. Sunako wasn't about to risk looking.

The kisses had been nice. Very nice. And the Creature of the Light had agreed to turn off all the lights, so Sunako didn't have to worry about him seeing her body in all of it's imperfections. The darkness was absolute.

"Don't stop," Sunako said sharply.

"Hit me again," Kyohei warned, "and I'm hitting you back."

Sunako barred her teeth in Kyohei's direction. "Just try," she said.

"Crazy bitch," Kyohei grumbled, and leaned in to nip at Sunako's lower lip.

His hair was silky in Sunako's clenched hands. She tugged until Kyohei grunted and cursed. She was letting a Creature of the Light--the brightest one of them all--touch her naked body. He was in her bed, on top of her. Sunako shuddered.

". . . serial killer," she sighed.

Kyohei's kisses came to an abrupt halt. He jerked backwards--yelped when he noticed Sunako's hands were still tangled in his hair, and swore violently--and said: "what the fuck are you talking about?"

Sunako sighed dreamily. "Demonic serial killers always attack after a couple has sex," she said. The thought made Sunako tremble in delight, and tug impatiently at Kyohei's hair. Her fondest dreams, within reach!

Kyohei batted Sunako's hands away. "Are you doing this with me so that you can meet a serial killer?" He sounded offended.

It wasn't the _only_ reason, but: "Yes."

"You really are crazy," Kyohei said. "Real life doesn't work that way! And there are women who would _kill_ to be in your position right now." He was definitely pouting.

Kyohei's ego was surprisingly fragile. Sunako hadn't been trying to offend him--she was with _him_, and not one of those other creatures of the light, after all. "I've never met a real serial killer before," Sunako said. "It would be exciting."

"It would," Kyohei said grudgingly, "be kind of cool."

"He might have an axe!" Suanko said.

"Or a chainsaw," Kyohei said.

"You could fight him off."

"You would scare him away."

Sunako cautiously pulled off her blindfold. The Creature of the Light's face was close to hers. His eyes were gleaming, even in the darkness of Sunako's room. Sunako's breath quickened. Her heart was pounding.

Voice trembling with excitement, Sunako said: "Do you want to watch _Blood Splatter IV: Bloodbath_ with me?"

"Sure," Kyohei said.

*

Somewhere not too far away, Ranmaru froze midstep. His hand flew to his chest, above his heart. "Something," he said, "has gone horribly awry!"

Takenaga and Yuki traded long suffering looks.

"There, there, Ranmaru," Yuki said soothingly, "everything is going to be just _fine._"


End file.
